


Madame Mystique

by Hils



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils





	

“Gillette, a word in my office if you please.”

There was a sharp tone to Commodore Norrington’s voice that immediately made Lieutenant Gillette nervous. Whatever the problem was, it sounded serious, and Gillette was apparently going to be the one to fix it. He almost tripped over his own feet in his haste to reach the Commodore’s office. A good naval officer always reacted quickly to orders.

“Close the door behind you.”

Gillette did as he was bade and then moved over to stand in front of Norrington’s desk. He did not speak and merely waited for further orders.

“Gillette, I have a request to make of you but it is of a rather sensitive nature. May I count upon your discretion?”

“Of course, sir.”

Norrington reached beneath his desk and pulled out a box. “I have purchased a wedding gift for Miss Swann, to show her that I bear her no ill feelings. It is a gown. However, I was unsure of her exactly measurements and I did not wish to trouble the govenor while he is busy planning the wedding. As you are the person I know closest to her in stature, would you mind trying it on briefly so I can see how it looks.”

Gillette stared at the Commodore for a few moments with wide eyes.

“Sir…are you serious?”

“I’m afraid I am, Gillette. I would not order you to do it, of course, but your help would mean a great deal to me.”

How could he refuse? Gillette admired and respected the Commodore more than any other man. In fact, he was afraid to admit just how deep his feelings for his superior officer ran. He forced a smile.

“I would be honoured to assist you, sir.”

The smile he received back was more than enough reward for a moments loss of dignity. He removed his overcoat and stripped down to just his breeches. He then slipped the dress over his head and turned to face the Commodore.

“How does it look, sir?”

Norrington frowned. “It’s difficult to say. Would you permit me to lace up the back?”

Gillette swallowed hard and nodded, turning his back to the Commodore. It took all his strength of will not to say anything nor to react when he felt the Commodore’s fingers brush against his bare skin. He’d dreamed about moments like this, only minus the dress. Idly he wondered how the Commodore had learned to lace up a ladies dress in the first place.

“Done,” Norrington said softly and Gillette turned back to face him.

“Better?”

“Well, I always knew you Navy types were a bit odd but I never imagined anything like this.”

Both officers turned at the sound of a new voice and saw Jack Sparrow perched on the windowsill, a lazy and amused smile on his face.

Gillette immediately flushed red as he realised just how he looked, in front of a pirate of all people. He was supposed to represent authority and the law, and now he merely looked a fool. He lowered his head.

“Can’t believe you had the gall to come here,” he muttered under his breath. “I’ll see you hanged one day.”

“Going to arrest me dressed like that, are you?” Sparrow asked with an even bigger smile. Apparently pirates had excellent hearing. “It’d be worth getting caught just to see the looks on everyone’s faces. As it is, though, I don’t fancy a noose around my neck again so I’ll have to put up a fight. T’would be a pity to ruin such a fine dress. Really, you look quite fetching in it.”

Gillette’s face turned almost purple with indignation and Norrington gave a tired sigh. “Sparrow, what do you want?”

Jack hopped down from the window and placed a small box on Norrington’s desk. “I was wondering if you could pass this on to the Turners. Probably won’t be able to make it to the wedding.”

Without waiting for a response he headed back to the window, hopped back up and blew a kiss at Gillette before jumping back outside.

“I hate that man,” Gillette sighed, wishing the floor would just open up and swallow him.

“It’s Sparrow. It’s the way he is. He only does it to upset you.”

“Well, it works.”

Norrington smiled gently. “Come on, let me help you remove this dress.”

Gillette nodded and turned his back to the Commdore.

“Sparrow was right about one thing, though.”

“Sir?”

“You do look quite fetching.”

Gillette blushed and lowered his head. “Thank you, sir.”

Norrington finished unlacing the dress in silence and placed it carefully back in the box once Gillette had fully taken it off. As Gillette reached for his clothes Norrington caught hold of his wrist.

“Gillette…Andrew…you may think this improper of me but I must speak my mind. I have been aware for some time that you harbour certain…feelings towards me.”

Gillette blanched and for a moment he thought he was going to either vomit or faint right there.

“S-sir, I-it’s not—"

“Please, let me finish. You’re a fine officer, Gillette and a fine man.”

Gillette thought he must be dreaming as the Commodore reached out and stroked his arm.

“I was fooling myself,” the Commodore continued, “when I thought that marrying Miss Swann would remove the feelings I felt for you.”

And then he kissed him. It was a soft kiss at first, gentle and chaste, but as Gillette came out of shock he responded and returned the kiss with fire and passion. He snaked one arm around Norrington’s waist and pulled his head down with the other so he might deepen the kiss. Norrington let out a moan of pleasure and began to steer them both towards his desk whilst simultaneously working at removing Gillette’s breeches.

“Sir,” Gillette gasped as he realised the Commdore’s intentions. “We can’t. Someone might see us. Hear us.”

“I don’t care.”

“I do. I won’t have you jeapordise your career for this.” And with all his strength of will he gently pushed Norrington away from him.

The Commodore looked sad, just for a moment. “You’re right, of course. And I’ve just remembered I’ve left some very important papers in my office at home. Perhaps you could accompany me to collect them.”

Gillette smiled. What more private place than Norrington’s own home? “Yes, sir.”

The End


End file.
